As technology advances, people are increasingly expecting electronic devices to offer capabilities that are able to be personalized or at least offer flexibility in the types of available functionality. While various software applications offer differing levels of personalization, many electronic devices such as cellular phones and tablet computers still have fixed inputs for various buttons or other input elements of the device. Even where some level of personalization is enabled, such as at various levels of a user interface, the user typically must login or enter other identifying information for the device, which can be frustrating if the user needs to repeatedly enter the information. Some interfaces enable a user to stay logged in, but such an approach prevents different users from easily accessing personalized functionality.